This present invention relates to the field of roofing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for precisely measuring and cutting architectural style roofing shingles, so that the resulting roofing job is both attractive and creates minimal waste. Composition shingles are in demand for roofing projects because their use reduces both material costs and labor costs, as single shingles can be used to cover greater areas, and require less time to cover a roof.
Composition shingles reduce labor and material costs because a single unit contains more than one shingle. For both aesthetic and practical reasons (relating to the runoff of rain water) the shingles must be staggered to create parallel unbroken lines when used along the straight edge of a gabled roof. The staggering must be done such that the shingle slot of a given shingle does not match up with the slot of the immediately adjacent shingles.
When shingling a roof, a “starter step course” is used for the first portion of the roof. It has been the practice of roofers to lay down the first row of shingles utilizing a full three shingle unit and then staggering each unit from this particular shingle The standard factory recommended dimension in roofing systems for cutting the these starter step shingles is 5⅝″. Currently, there are a number of different ways people in the field attempt to achieve the 5⅝″ setback. Some individuals will use a tape measure to get the 3 cuts and a framing square for cutting. Others will set a shingle in place then mark the far edge and then cut from their mark. Still others will place a mark on their nail gun and then freehand cut the shingle without a square. In all of these methods, there remains a portion of the shingle that is “scrap” which must either be thrown out or which must be carried to the other side of the roof for use. With the present invention the “scrap” end of each shingle is usable for the steps. Further, the present invention provides for superior precision in cutting the shingles because of its specific shape and features. The present invention can be used for cutting the right hand ends of shingles when finishing the rows. Another use is to create ¾″ overhang at gabel ends by using the stop at the outside end of a roof.
In light of the above prior art and difficulties, it is the object of the present invention to provide a template for a person engaging in a roofing project to quickly, accurately and easily precut shingle units to the desired size with the portions normally treated as “scrap” remaining usable without any additional effort by the roofer.
In addition, due to the size, shape and construction of the present invention, a second device could be used as a cutting board to be placed under the shingles while using the first device to measure the cuts to be made.